Wayland Smith
Wayland Smith, born as Rene Adler, was a 12th generation Toreador resident of Washington, D.C.. He has black hair which falls to his shoulders and nearly black eyes - notoriously well-groomed, he always dresses in the latest fashions. He’s a tall fellow, around 6’3”, and in great physical shape. Biography Rene Adler, though born and raised in Suffolk Downs, England, grew up in New York City after his family moved there. Rene was an average student, uninspired by his various teachers. His classmates, however, fascinated him. His choice of companions were, for the most part, assorted ne’er-do-wells, would-be Mafiosos, and other street rabble. His best friend was Raphael Vega, a highly talented pick-pocket. The two were inseparable, and Rene quickly learned some of Raph’s tricks. When Rene was 16, his parents took him to a local club to see a stage magician. Rene was entranced, although having some experience himself with sleight of hand, he was able to see through several of the tricks. After the show, the Adlers went backstage and Rene spent a few hours talking to the magician, Locke Grant. In the course of the conversation, Grant offered to take Rene on as an assistant. Rene’s parents agreed, with the condition that his grades improved. After graduation, Rene went to work for Grant full time. Eventually, Rene began an act of his own, with Raphael as his assistant. With the combination of his amazing Dexterity and magic skill, his English accent and his streetsmarts, Rene quickly gained popularity on the local club scene. Things were going well, until one night, after a stellar performance, the pair was confronted by a trio of muggers. Whether it was the alcohol from their celebration, the unwelcome intrusion upon a night of celebration, pure outrage or some combination of all three, something caused Rene to snap. He attacked, grabbing a gun from the nearest mugger and firing repeatedly at the three men. After the dust had settled, Ralph and Rene had three dead muggers on their hands. The two fled in a panic, and Rene Adler, now known as Wayland Smith, quite suddenly left New York on an extended tour. Wayland Smith eventually settled in Washington and established himself on the local club scene. He even managed to find investors to help him open his own club, the Black Magic. Raphael stayed with him and served as a partner and bouncer. On opening night, Wayland decided to try his luck with a mysterious beauty named Angelique. He conjured a rose for her, and the evening got off to a promising start. Unfortunately, as the two left the club to chat (and feed), an anarch accosted them. Wayland tried to defend the lady. Unfortunately, his years on the streets were no match for an opponent with Potence. The anarch broke Wayland’s neck before could Angelique use Dominate to drive the attacker off. She couldn’t bear to let her gallant defender die, so she Embraced the stage musician, then removed the memory of the night from his mind. Acting as though she were surprised to see a fellow Toreador in distress, Angelique took him to the Prince. A number of Kindred, including Wayland, suspect that Angelique is his sire, but the Prince chooses to ignore this violation of the Traditions. Undoubtedly, if Angelique and Pieter stay close, the Prince may decide to use his capital. Many Toreador elders from outside the city openly disdain the Toreador stage magician, despite the fact that Wayland conducts himself with style and flair at clan meetings. Raphael, now a ghoul, remains Wayland’s constant companion and bodyguard. Wayland has a personal secret which he hides from everyone - his split personality. After he murdered the muggers, two distinct personalities emerged: Wayland, the suave, cultured stage magician with the English accent, and Rene, the rough, murderous kid from the streets of New York. Rene only emerges when Wayland rides a frenzy, but he stays in control for a while after the frenzy ends. When Angelique used her Dominate, she erased Wayland’s memory, but Rene knows exactly who his sire is. Character Sheet Wayland Smith Clan: Toreador Sire: Angelique Stravinsky Nature: Survivor Demeanor: Bon Vivant Generation: 12th Embrace: 1991 Apparent Age: 29 Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 4, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 4, Appearance 4 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 Talents: Acting3, Alertness 2, Athletics 1, Brawl 3, Dodge 3, Empathy 2, Intimidation 2, Leadership 3, Streetwise 3, Subterfuge 3 Skills: Drive 1, Etiquette 3, Firearms 2, Melee 3, Music 1, Repair 4, Security 5, Stealth 3 Knowledges: Bureaucracy 1, Computer 1, Finance 3, Investigation 1, Law 1, Linguistics 1, Medicine 1, Occult 2, Science 2 Disciplines: Auspex 1, Celerity 1 Backgrounds: Allies 2, Contacts 2, Influence 1, Fame 1, Herd 2, Resources 3, Retainers 1, Status 1 Virtues: Conscience 4, Self-Control 3, Courage 5 Morality: Humanity 7 Willpower: 6 References *D.C. by Night, p. 68-69 Category:Toreador (VTM) Category:Twelfth Generation vampires